interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Ham
English Etymology 1 c. 1637, , from 'bend of the knee', from (cf. Dutch , German dialect ), from pre-Germanic *''konɘmā'', from 'shin' (cf. Middle Irish 'bone', Ancient Greek 'shinbone'). Compare gammon. Pronunciation * * , , *: Noun # The region back of the knee joint; the popliteal space; the hock. # (countable) The thigh and buttock of any animal slaughtered for meat. # The thigh of a hog cured for food. # The back of the thigh. # An actor with an especially showy or exaggerated style. # A person whose hobby is ham radio. Derived terms * ham-fisted * hambone * hammy, hamstring Translations * Dutch: * Finnish: * Russian: , * Spanish: * Czech: * Filipino: * Finnish: * Tagalog: * Catalan: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , * Filipino: * Finnish: * French: * Galician: * German: * Hungarian: * Italian: * Korean: * Maltese: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Romanian: * Russian: , * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Tagalog: * Taos: xomúnenemą * Russian: * Japanese: 大根, 大根役者 * Polish: * Czech: , * Finnish: * Italian: * Polish: * : 火腿 (huǒ tuǐ) * : sink * : shinko * : gambon (2) * : Etymology 2 . Noun # References * Etymology 3 Verb # To overact; to act with exaggerated emotions. Related terms * ham it up Anagrams * * HMA * mah Category:Anatomy Category:English words with multiple etymologies Category:Meats Category:Pigs ---- Catalan Etymology . Noun # fishing hook ---- Danish Etymology 1 From . Pronunciation * Noun # slough, skin Derived terms * fjederham * hamskifte * snogeham * svaneham Inflection Etymology 2 See han. Pronunciation * Pronoun # accusative and dative singular of han ---- Dutch Pronunciation * Noun # ham ---- Irish Pronunciation * or Noun form # ---- Middle French Noun # village ---- Norwegian Pronoun # him ---- Old English Pronunciation * Etymology 1 From . Cognate with Middle Dutch (Dutch ), Old High German (dialectal German ), Old Norse . Noun # ham, inner knee #: Monegum men gescrincaþ his fet to his '''homme': with many men the feet shrink up to the knee. (''Leechbook) Descendants * English ham Etymology 2 From . Cognate with Old Frisian , Middle Low German (Low German ). Noun # enclosure, especially an enclosed pasture or dwelling Pronunciation * Etymology 3 From , from . Cognate with Old Frisian , Old Saxon (Dutch ), Old High German (German ), Old Norse (Swedish ), Gothic . The IE root is also the source of Greek , Old Irish , Lithuanian , Russian . Noun # home, house; property, estate #: Hælend com to Lazares ham: the Saviour came to the home of Lazarus. Descendants * Standard English home * Northumbrian and Scots hame ---- Rohingya Noun # work ---- Turkish Adjective # raw cs:ham da:ham de:ham el:ham fa:ham fr:ham hr:ham io:ham id:ham it:ham ky:ham lo:ham li:ham hu:ham ml:ham nl:ham no:ham oc:ham pl:ham pt:ham ro:ham ru:ham simple:ham fi:ham sv:ham ta:ham te:ham tr:ham vi:ham zh:ham